


How to Date Your Dragon

by Enrinkari



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M, Wranduin - Freeform, also i apologize for how ooc this may get at points, i just love these two idiots together, if i need to add tags please tell me?, so watch out, there's actual smut in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-02-16 01:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18681553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enrinkari/pseuds/Enrinkari
Summary: Wrathion comes to visit Anduin in Stormwind for a few days. Shenanigans ensue.





	1. My (Boy)friend's Back

**Author's Note:**

> SO this takes place after my other Wranduin fic, so um...go read that first?
> 
> ALSO as far as I remember Genn wasn't in War Crimes so he doesn't really know Wrathion. (To be honest after the Worgen starting zone in Cata Genn just kinda did nothing until Legion so LOL) As for other things that don't align with War Crimes 1) there's an explanation later and 2) this is my story I can do what I want.

Genn stretched his arms and let a yawn escape his mouth. It was a beautiful day in Stormwind City, and he was allowing himself to feel just the smallest bit relaxed. Dazar'alor was a success, and even though the loss of Mekkatorque was a huge blow, the Alliance was ever nearer to winning the war. The Kul Tirans had also officially rejoined the Alliance, and Jaina was in the city to finish setting things in order. Yes, it was a beautiful spring day, one any person would use to just relax and enjoy.

 

So the fact that King Anduin had been busier than normal stood out to Genn. The young King was no slouch when it came to his duties, but he seemed to be tackling multiple days' worth of work at once. He also seemed very excited about something, as a huge smile hadn't left his face since he received a letter from someone who he only identified as "a good friend" came in a week ago. The boy was planning something, and Genn was tired of waiting for Anduin to tell him. "King Anduin, I have to ask, what has gotten into you today?" he asked, catching Anduin during a small rest.

 

"Ah, yes, apologizes for keeping you in the dark Genn," Anduin said, trying to catch his breath. "See, my friend who sent the letter said he would be dropping by to visit for a few days, so I am trying to make sure everything will be okay while I am busy entertaining him. It's been a while since I've last seen him."

 

"You want to drop all your duties just so you can hang out with your friend? Anduin I know you're still a boy but you're also a king in the middle of a war." Genn crossed his arms, getting into the stance of a father figure about to scold a child. "Who is this mysterious friend of yours anyways?"

 

Anduin opened his mouth to protest, but another voice answered first from near the front of the keep. "Are you ashamed to tell your advisors about me Anduin? I'm hurt." Anduin's head snapped towards the voice and he took off towards the speaker.

 

"Wrathion! You made it safe!" Anduin ran up to his visitor and hugged him tight. Genn raised an eyebrow but was more focused on studying this Wrathion.

 

"Of course I did Anduin, who do you think I am?" Wrathion wrapped one arm around Anduin and lifted him off the ground in his own embrace. "But really young king you hurt my feelings by hiding me away." He smirked as he set Anduin down, which turned into a laugh as Anduin punched him lightly on the shoulder. 

 

"I wasn't hiding you, I just wanted everyone to meet you in person without hearing about you from me first," Anduin told him as they walked towards Genn.

 

"Probably for the best, as you would have weaved a web of lies and slander." Both of the boys laughed at this, but both stopped as Genn cleared his throat and glared at Wrathion.

 

"Oh, sorry Genn, this is-"

 

"Wrathion. Nice to finally meet you, King Greymane." Wrathion bowed respectfully to Genn, which made Genn soften up his glare slightly. "Anduin has told me much about you, and I always tell him that he is lucky to have you by his side not only as a fighter but as an advisor." Genn couldn't tell if Wrathion meant what he said or was just trying to butter him up, but whichever it was it worked.

 

"See, that's what I try to get him to realize as well," Genn said with a smile. 

 

Anduin rolled his eyes. "Light help me I'm already regretting this."

 

Genn took to his father figure stance again. "So, how did you two end up meeting?"

 

"Well, that's a funny story." Anduin looked towards the ground. "See, after I, uh, almost got crushed to death by a giant bell, I was sent to this very hidden inn in Pandaria to heal since it was too risky to transport me back to Stormwind. Turns out Wrathion was staying at the same inn."

 

"Oh?" Genn stared Wrathion down. "What were you doing in Pandaria?"

 

"I was there for a...business opportunity," Wrathion sighed, looking at his hands. He seemed bored. "It was taking a while to get it going, so I made the inn my home base, for lack of a better turn. Alas, it didn't pan out." He looked at Genn and smiled. "But at least I met Anduin because of it, so at least it wasn't a complete wash."

 

Genn wanted to ask more questions, but Anduin stopped him. "Look, Genn, I know you have more you want to say and ask, but can that wait for dinner? That way Jaina is there too? And Wrathion and I don't have to repeat everything?"

 

Genn gave out a big sigh. "You know I just worry, King Anduin. But fine. It will wait until dinner."

 

"Thank you, Genn. Now if you will excuse me, I am going to give Wrathion a tour of Stormwind, as he has never been here before." Without a second of hesitation, Anduin grabbed Wrathion's arm and basically pulled him out of the keep, Wrathion laughing at him the whole time.

 

Genn watched as they left. He still didn't like that Anduin was just abandoning his duties as king to hang out, but then again he also couldn't remember seeing Anduin this happy since he became King. Maybe one day off would be good for him. Genn smiled and turned to walk to the war planning room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> genn: what's better than this just guys being dudes


	2. What's a date? - Anduin Wrynn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short but sets up something for later OoOooOoo
> 
> also next chapter is good i SWEAR

After they walked out of the keep, Anduin stopped and looked back. "Do you think Genn suspects anything?" he asked Wrathion, turned to look at him.

 

"Does it matter? We were gonna tell him at dinner anyways, were we not?" Wrathion replied with a smirk.

 

"You're right. We can't keep Genn nor Jaina in the dark much longer." Anduin sighed. "They must know..."

 

"That we're together," Anduin finished.

"That I'm a dragon," Wrathion said at the same time.

 

They stared at each other for a few seconds before both erupting into a fit of laughter. Anduin let out a small squeak when he felt Wrathion pull him close from behind and bury his head in Anduin's neck. "I've missed you, my young king," Wrathion breathed, planting a kiss at the base of Anduin's neck.

 

Anduin felt his face instantly get red as a shiver went down his spine. "I missed you too, my ferocious dragon." He put his hands on top of Wrathion's and reluctantly pulled them off him. "But we've got a full schedule today. We need to get going if we're going to get everything done."

 

Wrathion leaned down and whispered in Anduin's ear. "What if the only thing I want to do today is you, young king?"

 

"Wrathion!!!" Anduin punched him in the arm. The human was a shade of red Wrathion hadn't seen before. He looked at Anduin with a soft smile. He enjoyed making Anduin flustered like this. Wrathion thought it made him cuter.

 

"Sorry, your Majesty. I'll behave now, I promise." Wrathion clapped his hands together. "So what do you have planned for us today, Anduin?"

 

"Well..." Anduin sighed. "Please don't be mad, but I need to do a fly over of Elwynn Forest to make sure things are okay, and I was hoping you would come with me. The guy who normally does this is visiting his sister in Northrend and I volunteered since I figured maybe you would like to see the area from the sky..." He covered his face with his hand. "But it just hit me you're a dragon. You fly here. You've already seen the area from the sky. Light I'm an idiot," he groaned.

 

"No, I think it is a wonderful idea. I normally fly in at night, so seeing Stormwind and Elwynn Forest while the sun is up would actually be nice." Wrathion started to snicker. "But if you wanted to ride me that bad Anduin you just had to ask." That statement earned him another punch in the arm.

 

"We have gryphons waiting for us near the city gate. Come, we're already behind." Anduin started off towards the trade district, and Wrathion walked beside him. The two strolled slowly to their destination, talking and just enjoying each other's company. The townspeople tried their best not to stare, but it was unusual to see their king out like this without multiple guards surrounding him, or at the very least Genn. The two paid no attention to those around them. They were focused on each other.

 

So they didn't notice when they passed a human in cloth gear and see him quickly turn and glare at Wrathion. However, this was no ordinary human. He used to be part of a special armed force that dealt with dragons that threatened Alliance towns, especially black dragons. When the black dragons were taken care of, he had lost his job, but he never lost the knowledge he gained. He was one of a few that could spot a dragon in their humanoid form. So seeing Wrathion made his eyes go wide. A black dragon, with the royalty of Stormwind? Again? No. He wouldn't let history repeat itself. He turned and walked towards the mage district. He needed to get ready to save Stormwind from a threat they didn't know they had, even if it meant getting rid of the king.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mage character: ah shit, here we go again


	3. Flying and Fighting

"Can you even ride a gryphon?" Anduin asked, as they walked up to the flight master. "Won't they know you're a dragon?"

 

"You know, I have no actual idea," Wrathion replied. "I've never tried. I think it should be okay though." He was actually quite nervous. He had never flown ON something before. He just always...flapped his wings and went. He sighed. He hated how wrapped around Anduin's finger he was. If Anduin wanted to do this and it would make him happy, however, he'd at least try.

 

The flight master waved at Anduin, who walked up towards him while Wrathion stood a bit aways. He looked behind him and saw that they had a small following of curious townsfolk. He gave them a wave and they quickly scattered, making him laugh quietly."You're not scaring people away already, are you?" Anduin said, walking back over to him, leading two gryphons by their reins.

 

"Sorry, I just want you to myself is all." Wrathion smiled as he saw Anduin start to blush again. "So, are we ready? I am excited to not have to work to fly for once." Anduin nodded and handed him one of the reins. Wrathion took it and looked at his gryphon, adorned with blue and gold armor. The gryphon looked at Wrathion and bristled the feathers around its neck. Wrathion slowly reached out and ran his hand down the gryphon's head, petting it. "I know you know what I am," he whispered to it. "But I promise to not harm you. So please trust me."

 

The gryphon never took its eyes off of Wrathion, but it did relaxed a bit and chirp at him. "Hey, I think it likes you," Anduin said, beaming. "I was worried for a second!" He hopped onto his gryphon in a fluid motion which Wrathion tried to recreate but instead jumped too high and missed his gryphon completely.

 

"Anduin if you could stop laughing at me for five seconds and help me get on this gryphon that would be just swell," Wrathion growled, smoke lightly blowing from his nose accidentally. As on queue, his gryphon knelt down so Wrathion could climb on its back. He got on, though still a bit wobbly, and gave the beast some neck stratches, making it coo.

 

"Meet me in the sky," Anduin called, then gave the reins a tug. His gryphon ran and took off flying. Wrathion gripped the reins of his gryphon tight. He swore to himself he would get Anduin back for this. He gave the reins a tug and steeled himself. His gryphon backed up to the wall, let out a loud caw, and then started running and full speed. Right before the floor ended, it spread its wings and jumped, flapping them powerfully but gracefully. Wrathion, who had his eyes closed, opened them slowly and was in awe. Stormwind City looked so different in the day. He could see all the people going about their daily lives, the ships sailing into and out of the harbor, and strangest to him, how the different districts had color coordinated roofing.

 

"Over here!" he heard Anduin call, and looked above him. Anduin's gryphon was hovering not too far off, so Wrathion pulled on the reins to guide his gryphon over to him. "Isn't it a wonderful view up here?' Anduin was practically radiating light.

 

"Yes, it is," Wrathion answered back, only half talking about the view of Stormwind. He quickly brought himself to reality though. "I must ask about the roofing colors for the district though. Is there any...reason for it?"

 

Anduin shrugged. "I honestly have no idea. Maybe to make it easier to know what district is which from the air? But enough of that! Where would you like to go?" Wrathion looked around until his eyes saw a forest that looked very dark, and very dangerous. 

 

"There. That's where I want to go."

 

"Duskwood? I should have known." Anduin looked conflicted for a minute, debating if it was a good idea. "Oh! Have you seen an Emerald Dream portal before, Wrathion?" Wrathion shook his head. "Then we'll go there in Duskwood. Follow me!" Anduin took off towards what he called Duskwood, and Wrathion followed right behind.

 

Wrathion urged his gryphon to move to be to the side of Anduin, and he turned to look at the human. The wind was whipping through his hair, and he had his eyes closed, a calm smile on his face. He looked so relaxed and happy, and with the way the sunlight hit him... Wrathion felt himself forget to breathe and quickly took a few breaths, blushing and glad Anduin hadn't noticed. He loved his little human. He had had doubts before, but the more they were together he knew more and more that he loved Anduin. He would fight the Titans themselves to protect Anduin. So, he wondered to himself, why hadn't he given Anduin a mate mark? It wasn't like Anduin wouldn't be willing to get one. Was it because he was scared? Anduin was a human, after all. His life time would come and go in a dragon's blink of an eye. Wrathion didn't know if he could handle being without Anduin, which is why he hadn't given him a mark. 

 

Wrathion's heart started to ache, so he shook the thought out of his head. Plus, they were getting close to Duskwood. He saw Anduin start to descend and followed suit. They landed in a large clearing, and Wrathion fell off his gryphon trying to dismount. Anduin, laughing at him again, reached out a hand to help Wrathion up off the ground. As he pulled Wrathion up, the dragon looked awestruck at the portal in front of them. The light coming off it illuminated the area, and a few druids stood guard or walked around. "So this leads to the Emerald Dream? Magnificent..." Wrathion realized he was still holding Anduin's hand, but didn't let go.

 

The human didn't let go either. "Yeah, during the Legion invasion the druids allowed champions to go into the Dream to take care of Xavius, the reason for the Emerald Nightmare, but now only druids are allowed into the portals. It still is amazing to look at though."

 

They stood in silence for a minute or two, basking in the light and calmness of the area. Wrathion broke the silence first. "Hey, let's duel, young king." He broke away from Anduin and clapped his hands together. "Wouldn't that be fun?"

 

"Fun? You're kidding, right? Wrathion you're a dragon. You could easily beat me." Anduin rolled his eyes. "What is going on in that head of yours?"

 

"Please, Anduin? Just as a test? We can make rules too. Only weapon combat, no magic, no dragon abilities." 

 

Anduin sighed but gave Wrathion a smile. "Let me see if the druids have any training staffs we can use." Wrathion gave Anduin a big toothy grin as he walked over to the druids. Turns out they had two staffs laying around, so with them in hand, the two stood 25 yards apart.

 

One of the druids, a male worgen, offered to be the one to countdown to the start. "If both of you are ready...?" he asked. Anduin and Wrathion gave a nod. "Elune please don't let King Greymane find out I okayed this." He held up both arms. "The duel will start in 5...4...3...2...1..." He threw his arms down. "GO!"

 

With speed faster than Anduin was expecting, Wrathion was rushing towards him. He dug his feet in. Wrathion looked like he was about to go full offence, so Anduin would have to counter and expose him. He held his staff up but before Wrathion brought down a blow, he...disappeared? No, just moved quickly elsewhere. Anduin heard a faint crackle of leaves behind him. There! He held his staff across his back, stopping Wrathion's staff from laying into him. "You've been training," Anduin said with a smirk as he turned to face Wrathion.

 

"I may know a monk," Wrathion replied, jumping backwards. "I'm glad to see you aren't completely soft. But you're going to be the loser here." Wrathion ran up to him, swinging wildly. Anduin blocked every swing, but Wrathion was pushing him back. He just had to wait for the right moment...

 

"What's wrong, Anduin? Can't fight back against my might?" Wrathion teased. He swung one more time and started to put his whole body weight on the staff. He brought his face close to Anduin's to tease him more, but was shocked when Anduin kissed him on the cheek instead. That second of surprise was all Anduin needed. He pushed Wrathion off him and swung his staff at Wrathion's legs, causing him to fall over. He pointed the end of his staff at Wrathion. Wrathion looked up, smoke coming out of his mouth as he sighed. "That's cheap, Anduin. But okay. I give up."

 

Anduin saw how upset Wrathion looked and felt bad. Distracted, he didn't see Wrathion slowly position his staff near Anduin's feet until Wrathion swung it, causing Anduin to fall on top of the dragon. "Hey now THAT was cheating," Anduin chuckled, his hands resting on the ground beside Wrathion's head. 

 

"I had to get you back, my human," Wrathion purred. He wrapped his arms around Anduin. "All is fair in love and war." They looked at each other, both glowing with affection. Anduin put both his hands on Wrathion's face and gave him a kiss, which Wrathion returned instantly.

 

The howling of the worgen druid reminded them both that they weren't alone. They both looked and saw the worgen was whooping at them, while two night elf females were giggling. Anduin, once again a deep shade of red, quickly jumped back up to his feet, while Wrathion was slower to get up. "Um, noble druids, can we please keep this between us?" Anduin asked, nervously. "No one knows yet and..."

 

"Don't worry King Anduin," the worgen spoke. "You gave us a good enough show. We won't tell. Though if rumors start to pop up..." The worgen and night elves then walked away, talking between them.

 

"Light have mercy," Anduin sighed. "I'm glad we're telling Genn today. Wrathion are you-" he started but stopped as Wrathion once again embraced him from behind.

 

"Young King, I believe there is an abandoned house nearby," the dragon whispered, peppering Anduin's neck with kisses. "Maybe we could...rest there for a few?"

 

Anduin knew what he meant. "Wrathion," he whined. "We'll be late." He felt Wrathion lick his neck and bit his lip to keep from making any noise that would let Wrathion know he was enjoying this.

 

"Please, my wonderful human?" Wrathion gave Anduin's neck a small bite and he heard him moan slightly through closed lips. 

 

"You're going to be the end of me, my dragon," Anduin sighed, leaning back into Wrathion. "But I guess if you are...tired...then we have no choice. Lead the way to this house of yours."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [wrathion, basically](https://imgur.com/a/V2KG6BM)


	4. Surprise

He was ready to attack the dragon. He had contacted an old friend who worked for the royal guard. He was going to somehow direct the dragon to the courtyard and tell the other guards to not be there. He had reagents ready. He was willing to die to prevent another black dragon from messing with Stormwind. He camped in a tree near the courtyard and waited for his shot.

 

~~~

 

"You're late, King Anduin," Genn said, annoyed, as Wrathion and Anduin walked into the courtyard of the Keep. "And you look...dishevelled. Did something happen?"

 

Wrathion opened his mouth to talk but Anduin elbowed him in the stomach before he could. "We decided to practice fighting is all, Genn, and we lost track of time. We apologize."

 

"I guess that's an acceptable reason," Genn said, eyeing them both. "How did it go? And how was the fly over?" 

 

Anduin started talking to Genn and Wrathion tuned them out. Something seemed off to him. He looked around. There were guards all over the keep, but there were none out here where Anduin was out in the open. In fact, they had been told to meet with Genn in the courtyard, and almost rushed out here when they tried to protest. "Excuse me for interrupting, but why did you want us to meet you out here, King Greymane?" Wrathion asked.

 

"A guard told me that I looked like I could get some fresh air, actually." He huffed. "I wanted to yell at him but he was right. He promised to let you two know where I was."

 

The answer didn't help the uneasy feeling Wrathion had. Something was about to happen. Suddenly, he saw a shining from a tree close to where they were standing. He only had a second to react. "ANDUIN!!" he cried, pulling both Anduin and Genn close to him right as arcane missiles landed around them, causing smoke and dust to fill the air.

 

Anduin started to cough because of the debris, but realized dragon claws were on his shoulder. He quickly turned around and saw that Wrathion had turned into his dragon form, now the size of a rideable drake, to shield the other two from the attack. He was breathing heavy, having been hit with most of the missiles. He lost his grip on the other two and collapsed to the ground

 

"What is going on?!" Anduin heard Genn growl. He must be in his Worgen form. Anduin didn't care though. He felt nothing but rage at whatever had attacked them, at whatever had attacked Wrathion. He quickly shot holy magic at the direction of the tree, causing the mage to fall out. He quickly got to his feet and ran away.

 

He heard Wrathion weakly roar and turned to see Genn on top of him. "I don't know where you came from, dragon, but your end is here." Genn raised his hand, claws out and ready to rip open Wrathion's throat.

 

"Genn, no!" Anduin quickly life gripped Genn off Wrathion, and moved to put himself between them. "Don't hurt him! He was protecting us! Protecting me!"

 

"Anduin I know you have a good heart but that is a BLACK DRAGON." Genn bared his teeth.

 

"And we were just all attacked! I need you to go find the mage and bring him to me." Anduin's eyes locked with Genn's, and both did nothing for a few seconds.

 

"Fine, but as soon as I get back I'm dealing with this dragon," Genn snapped before running off after the mage.

 

Anduin turned back to Wrathion and knelt down beside him. "Wrathion are you okay?" he said, voice heavy with worry. Wrathion could only nod, but his breathing wasn't getting easier. "Look, I hate to ask you, but can you think you can fly and make it to my room in the keep? I need to hide you from Genn while I heal you." Wrathion stood up, legs shaking, and with great effort started to fly. He must have overestimated himself, however, because he didn't make it far before he had to stop and ended up crashing into a window that didn't belong to Anduin's room. Anduin quickly ran through the rooms in his head trying to figure out what room it was, and when he remembered he felt his blood run cold.

 

It was a guest bedroom that currently was housing Jaina Proudmoore.

 

He took off running, praying to the Light that he could make it to the room in time before something horrible happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can't think of a meme to end this chapter on folks sorry


	5. The One Where Jaina Joins the Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY BEFORE YOU COMMENT ME THERE IS AN EXPLANATION FOR THE "THIS DOESN'T MAKE SENSE B/C OF WAR CRIMES" THING IN THIS CHAPTER. IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. I WROTE THIS THEN RE-READ PARTS OF WAR CRIMES AND REALIZED I FUCKED UP SO I PUT IN AN EXPLANATION IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.

Jaina had enjoyed her stay in Stormwind, but she was itching to get back to Boralus. She liked being busy because it kept her mind off of certain things. Certain people. A certain dragon. She sighed. Her mother had been giving her the "When are you having kids?" talk since they reconnected. But she didn't even know where her relationship stood since she ran off as the Legion invaded. It didn't matter anyways. She had more important things to worry about than relationships and dragons.

 

Which is why she was surprised when a dragon crashed through her window and collapsed on the floor.

 

She just looked at the dragon for a few seconds in shock before the color of its scales registered in her brain. "A black dragon? But I thought they were all gone..." she said, more curious than afraid. She started to walk towards the dragon slowly. The dragon, shaking its head, blinked a few times and looked around. When it spotted Jaina the pupils of its eyes turned to slits and it hissed at her. She noticed it was injured pretty badly, and probably didn't have the strength to actually fight. "You poor creature." She formed an ice lance in her hand and aimed it at the dragon's chest. "Don't worry. I'll end your suffering." She shot the lance right as her door was thrown open.

 

"NO!!" Anduin yelled and dived in the path of the lance, bracing against it. Holy magic shimmered around him, protecting him from getting pierced.

 

"Anduin! What are you doing?!" Jaina yelled, even more surprised at Anduin's actions than the dragon in her room.

 

"Jaina I will explain everything later but not now," he snapped and ran over to the dragon, who had backed against the wall and hissing even more.

 

"Anduin you need to get back!"

 

"Jaina please just let me handle this." Anduin's voice was flat and cold as he sat next to the dragon.

 

"But Anduin-"

 

"ENOUGH!" Anduin yelled, a wave of holy power coming off him fast enough it made Jaina take a few steps back. She had never seen Anduin like this before.

 

Anduin grabbed the dragon by the horns on its head and brought this face up to his. "Hey. It's okay now. You're okay. You don't have to be on the defensive anymore," he said softly to the dragon. Jaina didn't know why, but it was working to calm the dragon down. "You saved me my dragon. My Wrathion. I'm not hurt. Everything is okay." Wait, Wrathion. Why was that name familiar? And  **_his_ ** Wrathion?

 

Finally, the dragon relaxed enough that Anduin let go of its horns, and it laid its head in Anduin's lap, still breathing heavy. Anduin immediately called upon the Light to start healing the dragon of its wounds. "I'm sorry I snapped at you, Jaina, but I needed you to stop and let me calm him down." Anduin no longer sounded angry, but worried instead.

 

"Just...explain what is going on Anduin."

 

"Well, you know that friend I was going to introduce to Genn and you tonight?" Anduin said with a hint of nervousness.

 

That's why the name sounded familiar... "Wait WHAT?! You never said he was a dragon! And a black dragon at that!"

 

"We were going to tell you at dinner, I promise. But while Genn, Wrathion, and I were standing outside in the courtyard we got attacked by someone. Wrathion turned into his dragon form to shield Genn and I, but as you can see he took almost all of the attack." Anduin ran one of his hands down Wrathion's neck, and Wrathion looked up at him. "Genn tried to kill Wrathion but I sent him after our attacker instead."

 

"Do...do you think this was a Horde attack?" Jaina asked, trying to not show that she was seeing how close and  _ friendly _ Anduin was attacking towards Wrathion.

 

Anduin shook his head. "No. It was a human. Probably one of the old dragon hunters, if I had to guess."

 

Wrathion tried to lift his head up, but was still too weak to. "Sorry....young king....I ruined our surprise..." he said quietly, trying to laugh but coughing instead.

 

"Wrathion, I know you're trying to make me feel better but now is not the time for jokes," Anduin said, and Jaina noticed he was close to tears. "You took a lot of damage. It's going to take me a while to heal you. You just rest, okay?"

 

"Of course....your majesty..." Wrathion wheezed before passing out. His breathing was getting slightly more regular though, meaning the healing was taking.

 

"ANDUIN WRYNN, WHERE ARE YOU?!" Genn's voice howled through the keep. Jaina heard Anduin curse under his breath.

 

"I don't have time to deal with him right now..." Anduin was fretting. He couldn't leave Wrathion at the moment, but at the same time he wanted to put the fear of the Light into the one who had attacked them.

 

"If you set a Lightwell up for him, I can stay and make sure nothing else happens," Jaina offered. "It will probably take you a while to calm down Genn enough for him to think rationally, anyways."

 

Anduin still didn't like the idea of leaving Wrathion, but this seemed like his only choice. He quickly called upon the Light and set out a Lightwell that would give off healing while he was gone. "If he starts to get worse, please come get me Jaina," he said softly. He walked to the door, took one last look at Wrathion, and then walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

 

Jaina pulled up a chair next to Wrathion and sat in it, looking down at him. "Oh Anduin, what have you gotten yourself into?" she said with a sad smile. Jaina guessed she couldn't swear off dealing with dragons just yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Jaina while Anduin is calming Wrathion down.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GBCr-tAsKTc)


	6. Relationships, am I right?

It had been about an hour and Anduin still hadn't returned, though Jaina could hear Genn barking at him from time to time. Wrathion also hadn't awaken yet, but his breathing was getting steadier. The Lightwell hummed softly as Jaina looked at him. She could bet on her life that they had met before, but she couldn't place it. She tapped her foot, thinking.

 

Wrathion started to stir and Jaina sat up in the chair. He groaned and slowly opened his eyes. "Anduin?"

 

"He's busy at the moment," Jaina answered. Wrathion turned his head towards her and started to get defensive. "Hey, it's okay Wrathion. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm here to make sure you're okay while Anduin deals with Genn."

 

Wrathion relaxed a bit, though he still looked wary of Jaina. "Is he okay? Did he get injured?" he asked.

 

"No, you took the full force of the attack." Jaina frowned. "He thinks an old member of the dragon hunter corps attacked you. He sent Genn after them and I think some of what he is dealing with is figuring out what to do with your attacker."

 

"As long as he is safe," Wrathion breathed, laying his head flat on the floor. One eye still looked at Jaina, but more friendly now. "It is good to see you again, Lady Proudmoore. Time as been kind to you. I am just sorry we keep meeting at bad times."

 

"So we have met before. Then why can't I remember it?" She closed her eyes to think.

 

"Probably because it was at the place where you nearly died."

 

She opened her eyes in surprise. "Garrosh's trial! That's right!" She shivered at the memory. "I tend to block all those days from my memory..."

 

“I would too, if I had been in your predicament. Anduin does as well, to a point." Wrathion closed his eyes. "I wish I could forget what I did."

 

Jaina narrowed her eyes as she remembered. "Oh yeah, didn't you help Garrosh escape?"

 

"Like I said, I wish I could forget. I did what I thought was right at the time, though. At least his escape brought the Horde and Alliance together under a common goal, however briefly." He opened his eyes, looking sad. "I regret what I had to do to Anduin though."

 

"I don't know why Anduin forgave you. I wouldn't have."

 

"Nor would I. But Anduin is a special human." His eyes had a soft look to them now. "I worry he is too soft sometimes, but it's what makes him, him. I hope he never loses that."

 

Jaina put her elbows on her knees and rested her head in her hands. "You really care about him, don't you?"

 

Wrathion huffed. "Am I that obvious? I had hoped not." He was quiet for a minute, thinking of how to word what he was going to say next. "Lady Proudmoore..."

 

She smiled. "You can just call me Jaina."

 

"Jaina, then," he said with a small smile. "Forgive me for asking if it is a sore subject. But... Has having a dragon mate been difficult for you?"

 

Jaina didn't answer right away. She didn't want to answer at all. Something in Wrathion's voice, however, make her think about it. He sounded worried, scared. He didn't press her for answers, and waited for her to speak. "Let me preface this by saying I don't even know if we're together anymore. I haven't tried to talk to him since I ran away from Dalaran when the Legion invaded." She rubbed her arm without thinking about it.

 

"Is that where his mark is?"

 

"Yeah. He placed it on me one night without warning." She saw this statement caused Wrathion to lift his head up and his eyes go wide. "What's wrong?"

 

"That's not how it's supposed to go!" Wrathion huffed smoke out of his nose. "Mate marks are intimate affairs! The one getting marked choses where the mark goes and has to give the okay! It's to show that both you belong to someone and you are together willingly."

 

Jaina blinked a few times before looking down. "Explains why he apologized about it for a long time afterwards." She sighed. "To answer your question, yes, it was hard, but for reasons that are...unique to Kalec." Wrathion tilted his head to the side. "I think he was drawn to me because of my magic ability. I think as a blue dragon he couldn't help it. I mean, his previous love had been the human form of the damn Sunwell."

 

She leaned back in her chair. "Don't get me wrong, he did love me. But I think he loved my magic more." She closed her eyes, trying to not cry. "I mean, he didn't even try to stop me from leaving. Or come looking for me. He had other magic around him. He didn't need me anymore I guess." 

 

"I am...sorry I asked, Lady Pr.... Jaina," Wrathion said, turning his head away. Great. Anduin was going to come back and see Jaina crying and get mad at him. Maybe even make him leave. He was always so worried Anduin would run out of forgiveness for him.

 

"Why are you drawn to Anduin?" he heard Jaina ask, and turned his head back towards her. "What makes her want to be with Anduin?"

 

Wrathion was thankful that dragons couldn't blush, because he was suddenly a flustered mess. "Be with...? I don't... Anduin and I are just good friends! There's no....being with..." Jaina just looked at him with a smirk. Wrathion brought his wings up to his face and sighed. "Don't look at me like that Jaina I do not like it."

 

"Anduin is like family to me Wrathion. I just have to make sure his suitor is good enough for him," she said, grinning.

 

He peaked out from behind his wings. "I...I don't know what really draws me to Anduin," he said quietly. "But from the first time we met, I was drawn to him. We are alike in ways. Both of us have fathers that overshadow us. Both of us worry we'll never not be compared to our fathers. But he...has this light about him. He shines so bright." Wrathion slowly folded his wings back and looked out the window. "He's so caring, and optimistic, and kind. He wants peace so bad he almost died for it. His kindness may be a weakness, but it's also his strength. He knows people can change, and just wants them to be the best they can be. When I'm with him, I feel like I _am_ my best me. That being by his side is what I was meant to do. I want to protect him, make him happy. I would move the earth and sea for this little human." He paused for a moment. "For my little human."

 

He stop talking and heard Jaina sniffling. "Jaina are you okay?!" he asked, turning to look at her.

 

"Yeah, I am," she said, wiping tears out of her eyes. "I just... I wasn't expecting such words was all. They reminded me how I felt before...with my own golden haired prince." She closed her eyes, blinking away the reminding tears. She opened her mouth to say something but they both heard what sounded like an animal running up the stairs to the room.

 

The door swung open and Genn stood there, still in Worgen form, glaring at Wrathion. "There you are!"

 

"Genn you said you'd let me explain!" Anduin yelled, coming up right behind him. Despite the fact he was close to getting ripped to shreds, Wrathion perked up when he heard Anduin's voice.

 

"I KNOW WHAT I SAID ANDUIN," Genn snapped at Anduin before calming down slightly. "And I will. After I take care of this dragon!"

 

"King Greymane, if I could get a say in this, I would rather like to stay alive for the time being," Wrathion said, causing Anduin to look over a confused Genn at him and smile.

 

"Wrathion, you're okay!" Anduin pushed Genn out of the way and ran over to Wrathion, hugging him around his neck. "I was so worried."

 

"It'll take more than a simple mage to kill me off, young king. Especially when I have an excellent healer." Wrathion laid his head on Anduin's shoulder and nuzzled him.

 

"Wait... THAT'S WRATHION?!" Genn barked, causing the two of them to look at him. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

 

"Maybe you should let them explain Genn?" Jaina said calmly. 

 

He growled softly. "Fine. But you two better begin at the beginning, and tell the truth."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> told you my reason for why she didn't remember was bullshit HEEHEE
> 
> [genn](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m_CUrv0aezI)


	7. Genn Learns About Some Things

At the moment, the four of them were silent in Jaina's room, eating a small bit of what was to be tonight's dinner. Before they could begin to explain, Wrathion's stomach had growled, and despite Genn protesting, Jaina and Anduin convinced him to allow everyone to eat a small bit. Genn didn't touch his plate, glaring at Anduin and Wrathion. Jaina picked at her food, worried at what Genn was going to do. Anduin, needing the energy after healing Wrathion, had already finished his and was leaning on a still-dragon Wrathion, watching him tear into a whole pig. (It had been very difficult to explain why they needed a whole pig, but he was just glad the cook didn't ask too many questions.) The Lightwell still hummed on, but was giving off less healing as Wrathion didn't need as much now.

 

Finally Genn broke the silence. "So are you two ever going to talk? Or am I just supposed to wait until the dragon feels like explaining."

 

"Genn you don't have to be so rude. Need I remind you that if it wasn't for Wrathion both of us would be injured, or worse." Anduin tried to give Wrathion a small secret pet, but Jaina saw it out of the corner of her eye and smiled slightly.

 

"Maybe he just did that because he needs to use us later on! He can't lose his pawns now," Genn growled. "Need  _ I _ remind  _ YOU _ that black dragons tend to like getting close to the thrones of the human kingdoms, especially here."

 

"You don't need to remind me, Genn. I was THERE." Anduin narrowed his eyes. "Where were you then?" he asked, voice dripping with venom. Genn growled louder and looked like he was about to attack Anduin.

 

"Anduin, calm down, please," Wrathion spoke up, finished with his pig, bones and all. He turned his neck and laid his head on Anduin's head so he could look at Genn. "King Greymane does have a point. My sister, though I never met her, did leave a sour taste for black dragons here. He is just worried about Stormwind, and about you, aren't you, your Majesty?"

 

Genn huffed. He didn't answer but gave a quick nod and looked away.

 

Wrathion gave Anduin a small, almost missible nuzzle on the side of his face (once again caught by Jaina, who was more interested in the way the two acted towards each other than the upcoming conversation) and lifted his head up at attention, still looking at Genn. "Well, I promise you don't have to worry about that. See, when I was still in my egg, back after the Cataclysm happened, a red dragon and a gnome scientist found a way to make sure I did not end up corrupted, like the rest of my kind. My father tried to end me before I even hatched, but the red dragon sacrificed herself and one of her own eggs to make sure I was safe. I was hidden, but I knew everything that was happening. So when I hatched, I escaped the ones watching me and decided to live my own life. I was not going to be used by the red dragonflight."

 

"After my father was killed, I made my way to Pandaria to learn more about the Titans and Mogu. It is here where I met Anduin after Garrosh attacked him." Wrathion moved his tail slightly around Anduin as a protective measure. "We became fast friends. Then I..." Wrathion looked away and dropped his head a little.

 

"Wrathion helped Garrosh escape from Pandaria," Anduin finished matter-of-factly. Wrathion winced at the mention of what he did.

 

"He WHAT?!" Genn looked ready to attack again.

 

"He only did it because he thought it was what was best," Anduin said, shrugging. "I didn't agree with it each at the time, and was angry at him. He knocked me out during the whole ruckus, after all."

 

"Young king you are making me look very, very bad in front of King Greymane," Wrathion laid his head on the ground by Anduin. "Plus I still hate that I had to do that to you.

 

"I've told you a million times, Wrathion, I forgive you. I see why you did it now." Anduin ran his hand down Wrathion's head softly. (Jaina, at this point, was already wondering how long they had actually been together, and wondering why Genn hadn't noticed yet.)

 

"And what was the reason for letting a monster like Garrosh escape?! I mean, you almost died during his escape, Jaina!" At the mention of her name Jaina came back into the conversation. "And you're just okay with him, in our keep, friends with Anduin?!"

 

_ Friends? Really Genn? Are you that blind?  _ "I have already talked to Wrathion, before you came up here, and he seems to be fine to me, Genn."

 

"You are all crazy, I'm the only sane one here now," Genn mumbled.

 

"Genn, Garrosh escaping brought the Horde and Alliance together to capture him. And it helped us prepare for the Legion attacking. Do you think we really could have face the Legion without knowing they were mobilizing again on Draenor?" Anduin sighed. "We lost a lot to the Legion..." He felt Wrathion lay his head in his lap. "But we could have lost a lot more."

 

Genn tapped his footpaw, growling. His growls increased in volume until he stopped and sighed. "Look, I'm going to let it be known that I do not LIKE you two being friends. But..." He sighed again and turned back into his human form. "You know him better than I do, Anduin, and if you say he's okay, then I will learn to live with it." He looked at Anduin. "I just...want to make sure you are safe Anduin."

 

"I know Genn. I'm not upset at you." Anduin smiled. "Thank you for listening to us, though."

 

"I have a question," Jaina finally spoke. "Wrathion, why are you still in dragon form?"

 

"Oh, I just didn't have the energy to maintain my human form at the time." He stretched his wings. "I think I do now though. Anduin, if you'll stand up so you don't crush me under your weight when I transform." Anduin let a small laugh escape and stood up, walking back a few steps. Wrathion took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and in a cloud of smoke, he reappeared in his human form.

 

"Oh, King Greymane?" he said, looking over at Genn. "There's....one more thing we forgot to tell you." Before either Genn or Anduin could say anything. Wrathion pulled Anduin against him, dipped him down, and kissed him. Like instinct, Anduin wrapped his arms around Wrathion's neck and returned the kiss. After a few seconds, Wrathion pulled away, gently laying a very red, very embarrassed Anduin on the ground, who put his hands over his face to hide how flustered he was. Wrathion looked at Genn and Jaina and smiled.

 

Jaina was trying to not lose her composure, but the look Genn had was testing it. His mouth hung open, eyes in shock. She could tell that the gears were trying to turn to process what had happened, but it was taking a minute. Finally, he coughed and returned to his neutral state.

 

"Well. That would explain why he has no interest in looking for a queen," he said after a few minutes of silence, causing Jaina to finally lose it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> genn on the inside: BUT NOW WHO WILL MARRY MY DAUGHTER
> 
> (i will genn. i will marry tess)


	8. Small Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT CHAPTER I GOTTA CHANGE THE RATING B/C THERE'S SMUT SO. 
> 
> WINK WONK.

"Anduin, may I speak to you alone for a few?" Jaina asked later that night. Wrathion was entertaining the guards with stories of his travels, and Anduin was watching from a few feet away.

 

"Of course, Jaina." He said. She walked off towards a nearby empty hallway, and Anduin followed, glancing at Wrathion before he was out of sight.

 

"So today sure was eventful, wasn't it?" Jaina asked with a laugh when they were alone, causing Anduin to blush slightly. "I would have never seen you as going for Wrathion, though, especially after what happened in Pandaria."

 

"Past me wouldn't have either." Anduin crossed his arms. "But the more I thought about it afterwards, and saw how the Draenor campaign was turning out, I think I came to realize he wasn't malicious in what he did. He is a black dragon. The titans made them to protect the planet. And he was just doing what he thought would protect Azeroth." He gave a sad smile. "Plus I think I just missed his company too much."

 

"When did you two..." She wanted to ask both when did they make up and when they got together, but couldn't decide which one.

 

"Not long after the first invasion of the Broken Shore." He leaned against the wall. "I went on one of my night walks because I couldn't sleep, and went over to Father's memorial. Wouldn't you know it but there he was, yelling at it about me. He had been worried about me this whole time." Anduin was lost in his thoughts for a moment he didn't notice Jaina was looking him over. "Um, is there something on me Jaina?"

 

"Oh, no!" she exclaimed, embarrassed she got caught. "I was just looking for your... um..."

 

"My what, Jaina?"

 

She pulled back the sleeve on her right arm. "This." Even in the light of a torch, the mark was very faded, but it was still there. "Your mate mark."

 

"I... I don't have one," Anduin frowned. He looked Jaina in the eyes. "Should I?"

 

"You don't?" Jaina was surprised by this answer. She pulled her sleeve back down. "I figured Wrathion would have marked you by now, the way you two act around each other. Plus he seemed to know a lot about them."

 

Anduin was overcome with a sense of worry. Did this mean Wrathion didn't really want to be with him? Was Genn actually right, and Wrathion was using him? He must of shown how worried he was because Jaina put her hand on his shoulder. "Hey, don't worry about it Anduin. Don't tell him I told you, but when we were alone and talking, he asked me if having a dragon for a mate was hard. He sounded worried when he asked. I think he's just scared of making life harder for you."

 

Anduin didn't say anything, just nod. Yeah, that was probably it, he thought to himself. However, he was going to have to talk to Wrathion about this later. He then realized something and went instantly red. "Jaina we're not mates!! We're just...you know...going out!!"

 

"Oh please Anduin, I've been watching you two all night. You are basically connected at the hip!" She grinned. "Have you started planning the wedding yet?"

 

Anduin buried his face in his hands. "Jainaaaaaaa."

 

She went to say something else when they heard what sounded like someone be slammed through a table. Running to where the noise was coming from, they were shocked to see Genn, in Worgen form, wrestling with Wrathion. They were even more shocked to see that both were smiling, like they were having fun. A lot of guards, both human and Worgen, stood around cheering. "What's going on?" Anduin asked one of the nearby guards.

 

"Oh, Wrathion was in the middle of one of his stories when Genn came around and doubted it. Said Wrathion looks like he has the upper body strength of a corpse. So Wrathion challenged to a fight. The look on Wrathion's face when Genn sent him through that table was priceless!"

 

Anduin once again buried his face in his hands as Jaina hollered at Wrathion to kick Genn's ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [genn and wrathion](https://sportzwiki.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/03/019_RAW_03282016rf_0466-49685b536829a11cebd00aaad14c4377.jpg)


	9. Mating and Marking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY FOR THE BAD SMUT. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME.

The keep was quiet now, as most of those inside were asleep. Wrathion and Anduin were in Anduin's room, getting ready to sleep. Wrathion sat at the edge of the bed while Anduin stoked a fire in the fireplace. "You know, I could just do that for you," Wrathion said.

 

"You are my guest, I could never." Anduin was in a loose fitting shirt and simple pants, perfect sleep clothes. Wrathion was still in his normal outfit, but then again weren't clothes for dragons in human form more like an illusion almost? Anduin decided not to think about it too hard. He had a more important quest on his mind. "Wrathion?"

 

Wrathion tilted his head. "Mmm? What is it, my little human?" 

 

Anduin almost lost his nerve at the pet name, but stuck to his guns. "Why haven't you given me a mate mark?" he asked, voice shaking a little.

 

That was not what Wrathion was expecting to hear. "What?!" He scrunched his body down. "Jaina talked to you didn't she?"

 

"You...you aren't going to leave me one day, are you?" Anduin was very quiet, his voice more shaky.

 

Wrathion felt his heart ache in his chest. "No. Anduin." He held out both hands. "Come here, my wonderful human." Anduin didn't look at him, but walked over to him. Wrathion took both of Anduin's hands in his and held them tight. "Look at me Anduin." Anduin slowly looked him in the eyes. Wrathion loved looking into those blue eyes and getting lost in them. "I will never leave you. That is a promise to you."

 

"Then why?" Anduin started to blush a little but kept looking at him. "I mean, not that we're mates or whatever but you've never even told me about them. Why not?"

 

"Because..." Now it was Wrathion's turn to look away. "Because I'm scared. Scared you will have a hard time having a mate that's a dragon. Especially a black dragon. ESPECIALLY as king. I'm scared you'll regret it later, like Jania does. But i'm most scared of..." Wrathion looked back up at Anduin, those glowing red eyes full of sadness. "I scared of losing you. And being lost without you once you're gone. I'll outlive you, and being without you, being without the one I want as my mate..." He trailed off.

 

"Oh, you big dumb dragon," Anduin said softly, bending down to kiss Wrathion on the cheek. "First off, you're not the same as the other black dragons. I wouldn't be with you if you were. Second, I would never regret it. And third... doesn't that mean you should cherish the here and now, while we have each other?" 

 

Wrathion was quiet for a minute before laughing quietly. "See, this is why we're so great together, Anduin. You help me see a side I would have never seen normally." He kissed one of Anduin's hands. "Okay then. If you would honor me by being my mate..."

 

Anduin blushed harder but smiled. "Of course, Wrathion. I can think of nothing I want more."

 

Wrathion wanted to pull Anduin into his arms and kiss him all over but he waited. There was one thing left to be done. "Then tell me, love, where would you like your mark?"

 

Anduin thought about this for a minute. "I...I want it on my neck," he finally said, a little embarrassed. "Since you tend to have a thing for it..."

 

"As I remember, you're the one who has a thing about your neck. Mainly how excited you get when I pay it attention." Wrathion laughed as Anduin punched him in the arm. Wrathion scooted back on the bed, giving Anduin roomed to sit between his legs. "Sit. But shirt off. I don't want to get old shirt in my mouth while I'm doing this." Anduin rolled his eyes but complied. Wrathion drank in the sight in front of him. Anduin was fit, but not bulky, as he was still young for a human. He has small marks along his body from previous nights with Wrathion that the dragon loved seeing. The motion of taking off his shirt had also caused his hair to come out of its ponytail, and though Wrathion would never admit he, he loved how Anduin looked with it down. All this, with Anduin being bathed in the light from the fireplace, took Wrathion's breath away. "Have I ever told you how amazing you look, my human?" he said without thinking.

 

"Only like 10 times a day," Anduin replied, laughing. He sat on the edge of the bed with his back to Wrathion. He felt Wrathion scoot up to him so their bodies were touching. Wrathion wrapped his arms around Anduin's chest and Anduin put his hands on them. "But I'm just a human so I can't look that good."

 

"Anduin you look ethereal," Wrathion breathed on his neck, burying his face there. Anduin felt the blood rushing to his face and knew it wouldn't be long before it rushed elsewhere. "Are you positive you want the mark there?"

 

"Yes. 100%"

 

"Okay. I'm going to have to bite a little harder than normal to leave a mark that'll stay for a bit. I'm sorry in advance if I harm you." Wrathion licked the side of Anduin's neck where he was about to bite and heard him breathe in from the rush of pleasure. "Though I'm thinking you may actually enjoy this." Before Anduin could say something in return, Wrathion bit down on Anduin's neck, causing him to moan loudly and arch his back a little. Wrathion felt blood coming out from where he was biting and licked it up, watching as Anduin gripped the side of the bed, determined to not let Wrathion see anymore how much he was enjoying this.

 

Of course, this just made Wrathion want to push him further. He had to hold the bite a bit longer for it to leave a good mark, so he unwrapped his arms and slowly dragged his fingernails, which were basically claws, lightly down Anduin's chest. Anduin started to breathe heavily and was leaning back on Wrathion, his legs spread open as like an invitation. If it wasn't, then the fully erect cock trying to escape his pants was. Wrathion stuck one hand into Anduin's pants and lightly ran a claw on the underside of his dick. "Wrathion," Anduin moaned, hips thrusting slightly. Titans, Wrathion loved how he looked like this, begging for him. Wrathion finally let go on Anduin's neck, licking up the rest of the blood as he started to stroke Anduin. Anduin had finally given up trying to hide how he was feeling and wrapped his arms behind Wrathion's head, breathing harder and moaning louder, thrusting into Wrathion's hand.

 

"See, I told you you'd like it," Wrathion whispered into Anduin's ear. Anduin turned his head, grabbed Wrathion's face, and kiss him. Their tongues wrapped each other as Wrathion started to roll his hips against Anduin. "Tell me what you want, love," he purred as he pulled away slightly. 

 

"You," Anduin replied, barely able to breathe. "I need you Wrathion." That's all Wrathion needed to hear. He tore the pants off Anduin and pulled him onto the bed, laying Anduin on his back. He crawled over Anduin and began to lightly bite him up and down his chest, Anduin moaning and whining in response. He went back and gave Anduin a quick kiss and then fumbled off the bed, looking for his satchel. Finding it, he quickly pulled a vial of blue liquid out. It was to help him enter Anduin without hurting him. Walking back to the bed, he snapped his fingers and his clothes disappeared. He was glad Anduin never really asked about how clothes in dragon form worked.

 

Before he could even think, Anduin had moved to face him and, almost a little too eagerly, took most of Wrathion's length in his mouth, making the dragon curse and place his hands on the bed to steady himself. Anduin almost never did this, but when he did Wrathion was in heaven. Anduin was so into it; the movement of his tongue around Wrathion's member, the movement of his head up and down, the noises he made as he tried to take more than he was used to. Wrathion felt his legs start to get weak.

 

He picked Anduin up off him and laid him back on his back at the edge of the bed. He pulled Anduin up to him and lightly thrusted against him without entering. Taking the cork keeping the vial sealed in his mouth, he pulled it out and poured it over his dick, which was twitching at the point. Putting Anduin's legs on his shoulders, he slowly, finally, enter Anduin.

 

Anduin covered his mouth with his hand so he wouldn't be loud enough the whole city could hear him. Wrathion grinned. Only he would ever make Anduin feel like this. Anduin was his. Anduin was his mate. Wrathion started to slowly get a rhythm going with his thrusts, picking up speed as he stretched Anduin more.

 

"Light, oh Wrathion." Anduin couldn't keep quiet, which just drove Wrathion crazy. He wanted to make Anduin scream. Pinning one hand on Anduin's waist, he used the other to grab Anduin's rock hard dick and stroke it, moaning himself as the sight of Anduin arching back, lost in how good it felt, turned him on even more than he already was and made him thrust even faster.

 

Maybe it was just how primal this was compared to normal, or maybe it was because of their session earlier in the day, but Wrathion already felt ready to explode. But he'd be damned if he was going to finish first. He could tell Anduin was at the edge too but holding back, probably for the same reason. Bending over, Wrathion bit down hard on Anduin's shoulder, causing the human to cry out in orgasm, cumming all over himself. Watching it happen was all Wrathion could take, and with a few more thrusts he finished inside as well.

 

Both of them were out of breath, but as Wrathion moved to put his forehead against Anduin's, both started to laugh quietly. Wrathion slowly removed himself from Anduin and collapsed on the bed beside him. "Normally....from what I've read...that doesn't happen...during a marking..." he said between breaths. Anduin just laughed more.

 

After a few minutes rest, they both got into the bed enough that they wouldn't fall off it. Wrathion had used Anduin's pants to clean Anduin and himself off, much to Anduin's chagrin, and now they cuddled together, very tired but both not wanting to go to sleep before the other. "Anduin, please, you are King. You have duties. You need sleep," Wrathion finally begged.  "Plus I'm here for a few days. I'm not going to leave my mate in the middle of the night."

 

Anduin opened his mouth to argue but instead a giant yawn came out. "Don't give me that smug look Wrathion." Anduin laid his head against Wrathion's chest. It was warm, warmer than a normal human's, and it was making it even harder for him to stay awake as he fought to keep his eyes open. "...Hey Wrathion?"

 

"Yes, my wonderful, amazing human," Wrathion said, trying to not show he was already half asleep.

 

"I love you."

 

"I love you as well, my mate." Wrathion yawned, giving up the fight against sleep and closing his eyes. "Now go to sleep. We have a few more days of fun left." Anduin nodded and closed his eyes, and both were asleep within minutes.


	10. Epilogue

"Oh, whatever happened to that mage who attacked us?" Wrathion and Anduin were walking to the kitchen for breakfast the next day when Wrathion remembered he never asked.

 

"Well, I wanted to punch him so hard he would meet his ancestors, but Genn talked me out of it," Anduin said, stretching his arms and rubbing his neck. His mark was a little sore, but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle. "So instead he's going to be locked up for a bit, since he DID attack me and Genn as well, and then he's going to be exiled from the city."

 

"My, I can't believe soft little Anduin could give such a punishment!" Wrathion said, chuckling.

 

"He tried to kill you! He's just lucky he didn't." The two of them looked at each other, eyes full of warmth, that they didn't realize they had arrived at the kitchen until they heard a few of the guards start to hoot and holler at them. "What's going on?" Anduin asked.

 

"Oi, we heard how much fun you were having last night, King Anduin," one of them said with a big smile on his face. "Though next time you might wanna be a little quieter. Genn looks like he got zero sleep because of you."

 

Anduin buried his face into Wrathion's shoulder. "Wrathion. Please fly me up into the sky and drop me."

 

Wrathion patted Anduin's back. "There there, my love. We'll just have to buy Genn some ear plugs so he doesn't hear the encore performance tonight." Laughing, he ran away from Anduin, who was redder than a red dragon, who chased after him to kill him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this piece of hot garbage!


End file.
